A Due South Story (2)
by Miminini1080
Summary: No summary. You have to read it for yourself. I couldn't find a way to summarize it, so enjoy!


_**A Due South Story**_

One day Constable Benton Fraser was walking down the street when he heard a scream. When he got to the scene he saw Stanley Kowalski lying on the ground, motionless. Fraser ran to his side only to discover that he had no pulse. He tried buddy breathing, which actually worked. Fraser rushed Stanley to the hospital. When Fraser got there, they immediately took Stanley to the examination room. The doctors discovered that Stanley needed an emergency operation. They rushed Stanley to the emergency room. They brought Stanley out of the emergency room about 2 hours later. When they got Stanley to a room, the first visitors were Fraser, Stanley's real parents, and the whole 27th precinct. The person most worried about him was his ex-wife Stella. She was there every day while he was in the hospital. About 3 weeks later he woke up from his coma. All the people close to Stanley were worried that he wouldn't wake up within 4 weeks. They were all so happy when he woke up all the people closest to Stanley were all there waiting for him to open his eyes. But unfortunately Stanley went into cardiac arrest and he died 2 days later. They were all so sad when Stanley died. After about 3 weeks Fraser couldn't bear it anymore. He missed both of his buddies so much. The real Ray Veccio was still undercover so now he was back working at the consulate as he was no longer needed at the 27th precinct. It was just another boring day at the consulate until a familiar face popped in the door. It was Ray Veccio. When Benton stepped out of his office and saw Ray he smiled like a giddy school boy. He was so happy to see Ray, then he thought about what he saw a month ago, and he became paler than ever. Ray noticed this and said "Hey Benny what's wrong are you not happy to see me or something? Fraser replied, "No, ray im so very happy to see you, it's just something tragic happened a month ago now and I still can't shake what I saw. Ray said "I know about Stanley, and im sorry Benny. "I know he meant a lot to you." Benton said "Will you excuse me please Ray?" Benton went to the washroom and didn't come back until about 10 minutes later. Ray didn't ask questions. He knew Benny was upset because he was really pale and wasn't talking as much as usual. Ray was really worried about Benny. Ray asked, "Benny, are you ok?" Benny just shook his head no. The next thing Ray knew Benny was passed out on the floor. Inspector Thatcher heard all the commotion and saw Fraser on the floor. Inspector Thatcher bellowed at Turnbull, "Turnbull, call an ambulance!" Turnbull came around the corner, saw the scene, turned on a heel and went back to his desk to call an ambulance. About ten minutes later they could hear an ambulance siren outside the consulate. The paramedics were there to check out the scene. The paramedics had to take Fraser to the hospital. Fraser was rushed to the emergency part of the Memorial Hospital. Three days later the doctors figured out what had happened to Fraser. He had a heart attack. 4 days later Fraser was let out of the hospital but was ordered to stay on bed rest. Since he was ordered to stay in bed, Fraser spent the next week at the Veccio household. Fraser was fussed over by Mrs. Veccio and Francesca. About a week later Fraser went back to the doctor and the doctor cleared him for duty. When Fraser came back to the 27th precinct he was greeted in unison by all the people who worked there. Fraser was so embarrassed, but he didn't let it show, or at least he tried not to. Ray noticed his friend's discomfort and told everybody, "Ok, everybody back to work!" After that everyone went back to work. Ray and Fraser went into Lt. Welsh's office to report in for duty. Since Fraser practically worked there full time he reported in for duty like everybody else. When Fraser got into the office he was greeted by Welsh. Welsh said, "Welcome back, Constable. "I trust you are feeling well." Fraser replied, "Oh much better sir. Welsh continued. He said, "Veccio, I have a case for you, the death of Robert Fraser." Fraser heard those words and his face went pale. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Welsh noticed this and said, "Constable, are you alright?" Fraser looked up and said "Oh, I'm fine sir, it's just I know the person who was killed." Welsh suddenly became interested and said "Oh was he a relative?" Fraser replied, "Yes sir he was my father." Welsh went wide eyed, but didn't say another word. Ray took his friend out of Welsh's office and sat him down in the break room. Not long after that Jack Huey and Louis Gardino came running in and asked, "What's wrong with Fraser? Ray filled them in on the situation; he started where Welsh had filled them in. He began, "Ok you both know Benny's dad right? Well anyway apparently he was killed while he was doing one of his routine inspections. Welsh didn't realize that Fraser new the guy that was killed until Benny told him that he knew the guy. Fraser stirred from his thought and said, "Ray, I wish to go home." Ray replied, "Sure Benny, just let me clear it with Welsh." Ray could tell Benny was on the verge of tears so he made the 2 other detectives stay with him. After Ray had cleared everything with Welsh, Ray took Benny home. Benny was so upset all the way home and ray could see it. Ray was so worried but he didn't let it show. Welsh ordered police protection for Fraser, considering what happened to Fraser's father. They didn't know if the killer was still out there or not so they took precautionary measures. The next day Benton walked to the precinct, but he knew he was being followed, and not just by the policemen who were protecting him. Just before he got to the precinct he was struck from behind. Fraser woke up about an hour later to find he was NOT at the precinct. He was in a hotel room, but he didn't feel like he was alone. He felt like he was being watched. It turns out that Fraser was being watched. Fraser was being watched by Gerard, Robert's friend for over 40 years. Gerard started to talk about Robert. Benton then got really upset and ripped his handcuff of and started to choke Gerard, until he realized what he was doing and let go of his neck. Benton then realized he could hardly walk; he had to limp all the way to the precinct. When he got to the precinct he collapsed right in front of Detective Huey. Jack ran to get Ray. When Ray got there he ordered Louis to call an ambulance. While they waited they put Benny on the couch in Welsh's office. Just before the ambulance got there Benny roused from his unconsciousness. Francesca was sitting there with him and when he woke up she yelled at everybody to come into Welsh's office. The ambulance still took Benny to the hospital to make sure he was ok. It turns out that he was ok; he was just roughed up a bit. The doctors released Benny a few hours after he was admitted. Benny just decided to go home and rest. The next day Benny decided that he should stay home. Then there came a knock at the door. F0raser answered and the next thing he knew he saw black. The next thing he knew he was disoriented in a warehouse. He couldn't figure out where he was until he saw the word WAREHOUSE written across the door in front of him. Then he saw Gerard come from behind him and strike him with the butt of his standard RCMP issue gun. Fraser would recognize that gun anywhere. The next thing Fraser knew he heard sirens outside the building that he was being held captive. He heard Gerard curse under his breath and he untied Fraser from his bonds and put his gun to Fraser and made him walk outside. Just before Benton got to do the door Gerard grabbed him and put his gun to Fraser's neck. Ray got wide eyed when he saw Gerard walk out the door while holding Benny captive. Gerard made some very serious accusations. He ordered Benny to the ground or he would shoot somebody, so Benny did what he was told. Gerard kept Benny on the ground for about 5 minutes then shot him in both arms and legs. Benny didn't move at all after Gerard shot him. Ray became very worried. After Gerard left ray knelt down beside Benny and checked his pulse, nothing. Ray checked Fraser's breathing, nothing. Ray got so worried then he remembered what Benny taught him one day; chest compressions, CPR, and buddy breathing. Ray tried all 3 but only 1 worked. Ray was relieved when he got his buddy to breathe again and have a strong pulse. Ray ordered someone to call yet another ambulance. This time when Benny got to the hospital he went into a coma, a coma that he might not wake up from. He went into this coma because of blood loss. Ray got so depressed, but he didn't give up hope because every now and then Benny's eyes would flicker open then closed again and Ray could tell that Benny was fighting for his life. About 4 months later Benny woke up from his coma. The first thing he saw was a pretty nurse and she was frantically calling for the doctor. When the doctor got there he smiled as high as he possibly could. The doctor called all of the people from the 27th precinct in to see him about 5 minutes 1 at a time. Ray was Benny's first visitor. Ray got the biggest grin he could muster. Ray was so relieved when he saw Fraser awake. Everyone from the 27th precinct was there. But not everybody got to see him because he went back to sleep. The doctors assured them that he would be fine. It was the drugs that they gave him for the pain. Ray didn't want to leave but convinced himself to go. The next day Ray was there at the start of visiting hours. When he got there Benny was awake and talking to the nurse tending to him. Ray stepped in and cleared his throat to let them know that he was there. Benny was telling Ray all about how he was going to be released that afternoon. Ray became a little concerned but the nurse told Ray not to worry, the drugs just made him a little loopy. That afternoon Ray was there to take Benny home to Diefenbaker. Benny was so happy when he saw Diefenbaker. Dief barked in approval of his human. In about another month the doctors cleared Fraser for duty. By then they had caught Gerard, but he had escaped. Fraser was so paranoid that every time Ray called his name he jumped. Some people at the precinct and the consulate thought he was losing it, but they kept that to themselves. After a while Fraser wasn't paranoid anymore. But he became paranoid once more when he thought he saw Gerard walk into the lobby of his apartment building. The next day when he went to the precinct, everyone seemed so down. Fraser went to Elaine and asked, "What is wrong with everyone? Elaine didn't answer, so he went and found Lt. Welsh. He said, "What is wrong with everyone? Just then Gerard came out of the Lt.'s office and shoved them both to the ground. Ray was just coming around the corner, and then jumped back behind the wall. Ray could hear everything that Gerard was saying. He was willing to let Lt. Welsh go. It was Fraser that Gerard wanted. The Lt. was powerless to stop him. He had to let him do what he wanted. Gerard and Fraser walked out of the station together. Ray followed them out of the precinct, but Welsh stopped him before he got to the door. He said, "Cool it, Veccio We can't go after Gerard he'll scare. Ray then realized__his Lt.'s logic.__Ray got so upset that he forgot to breathe for a second. Ray then realized what Lt. Welsh just told him. Ray tried to calm down but he just couldn't. Welsh saw this and sat Ray down while he ordered Huey to get him a cup of coffee. Ray's gaze was distant, but Welsh could see confusion and anger in his green, slate eyes. Ray started to think then got up and started towards his desk and sat there instead. Huey got Ray a cup of coffee. Francesca was sitting beside Ray trying to comfort him. Ray managed to calm down a bit, but he still wanted to go after Gerard. Welsh could still see that Ray was angry.


End file.
